polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tunisiaball
al-Jumhuriyat al-Tunisiya |reality = North African Country |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |language = Arabic, Berber, French, Italian, English |capital = Tunisball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball |religion = Sunni Islam (majority) Christianityball (small minority) Judaism (only in Djerba) |founded = 1956 |predecessor = Kingdom of Tunisiaball |image =Tunissss.png |gender = Both (depends) |friends = My coward adoptive mother Algeriaball Lebanonball Germanyball (for tourism) USAball Serbiaball Uncle (sometimes) Adoptive father Palestineball Sister Belarusball Russiaball Canadaball Brazilball Philippinesball Indonesiaball Japanball Swedenball Indiaball Pakistanball Malaysiaball Egyptball (sometimes) Uncle |enemies = ISISball Cameroonball Equatorial Guineaball Flag Stealer(not really) Invasor Worst neighbour Israelcube Tripoliball Fake nation Puta Fake Cyprus Al-Qaedaball Kosovoball The guy who can't stop whinning about his nukes For calling me fake muslim Asshole who hates my women Gaddafiball aka worst leader |likes = Beer, Beach, Holidays, Work, Italian Food, Cross To Italy, The band Myrath, France, Money, Tourists, Zaher Zorgati, Couscous, Democracy, Women rights, Carthage, doubling as Tattooine (can into Star Wars!) |hates = Terrorism, Libyans immigrants, corruption, Zionists, ISIS, unsecurity, Saudi Arabia, mass protests, mass lose of tourists, Frogs, Mafia, Being mistaken for Turkey, Kebab, School, Trouble, Problems, Debts, Gaddafi |intospace = No, but can into desert planet, Jedi and couscous, morocco can also. |bork = Tunis Tunis, Barcha Barcha |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Tunisiaball |personality = Nice, controversial sometimes |type = North Afro-Arab/Berber |food = Couscous, Harrisa |status = Still a democracy |notes = Becoming a Kebab}} Tunisiaball is a countryball in Africa. He is son of Carthageball. Tunisiaball is also a fan of Star Wars. History Tunisiaball was born as an 4ball, growing up with Berbersball to Carthageball. In 146BC Carthageball Falls To SPQRball, but in 600s he was adopted by Caliphateball who taught him Him the Arabic Language and Islamball Religlion. So he Start To build a Good country, but in 1600s Ottomanball invaded him he defend Good But Kebab was Stronger Than Him. in 1881 He finally removed kebab and Become independence For 2 Years then Franceball invaded Him So he Had Wars With Italyball and Nazi Germanyball and finally he become real independence in 1956. He is also the first Muslim country in North Africa to allow Muslim women to marry with a non-muslim men which has angered countries like Saudi Arabia and Egypt. Relationships Family * Carthageball - Great great grandfather. * Phoenicianball - Great great uncle * SPQRball - Great great grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Adoptive great grandfather * Vandal Kingdomball - Adoptive great grandmother * Byzantineball -Adoptive great grandfather * Almohadball - Grandfather * Sultanate of Tunisball - Father * Franceball - Adoptive Mother * Moroccoball - Father * Italyball - Uncle * Romaniaball -Uncle * Maltaball - Sister * Lebanonball - Cousin * Greeceball - Cousin * Cyprusball - Cousin * Syriaball - Cousin Friends * Algeriaball - My شقيق who suffered genocide by Franceball never forget 1961 and 1962. * Lebanonball - My father Carthageball were related with Phoenicianball and I also took Lebanese refugees during their war against Israel. In 2015 he got attacked by ISISball still feel sorry for him. Let's remove Turkey together. You have my support against The Evil Satan * Serbiaball - Best Balkan country ever, they have the most tourist and the students educate here as well. Even if he is a kebab remover, he still likes me for not recognizing Kosovoball. But get rid of Vucic, he doesn't like Tunisia cause he tried to ban you from traveling here. * USAball - Be friends with him for a long time and thx for filming Star wars in my clay. * Japanball - He gibs me equipment and monies. Detective Conan is a popular anime in my clay. We both are also member of major non-nato ally. * Maltaball - My sister. Our language are very similar and she gibs me oil and immigrants cause her clay isn´t big enough. Sometimes, shes too conservative. We will reunite again someday sis I promise. She tries her best to be noticed in Europe. * Moroccoball - My adoptive dad, he doesn't care about me that much. * Cyprusball - Maltas friend cute little guy. Don't worry I don't recognize Northern kebab * Russiaball - He gibs us tourists and weapons. * Czechiaball - He also gibs me tourists and he's been starting to help me recently. I wonder what he thinks about my own beer product. * Swedenball - Has some Tunisians in her clay sorry for the attack on your citizens in 2011 and thx for gibing me Nobel Price in 2015. Somehow she slowly starts to be a kebab too. Why did u close your ambassador back in 2001? * Malaysiaball - I gib him some of my students to his clay. * Indonesiaball - He supported and helped me a lot during 2011 revolution and it's one my best friends from South East Asia. * Germanyball - He always spend his monies on our glorious island, Djerba. He is also my adoptive step-father cause he is my mum's husband. * Philippinesball - A good friend from the South East Asia but sometimes we're rivals of how many tourists we have. * Brazilball - Everybody is friend with him and we had a football player with Brazilian origin. * Pakistanball - We have been friends for a long time and we support each other but I don't think he should get Kashmirballs and I hope he doesn't get mad because I have some Indiaballs on my clay. * Indiaball - We have always supported their democracy and they gave us independence. We also have around 120 Indian citizens and people with Indian origins, just saying. * Canadaball - Many students from Tunisia studies in Canada. * Romaniaball - He's seems okay and let in some Tunisian students studying there, but why does my adoptive mum *cough* Franceball *cough* calling you for gypsy. (Franceball: BECAUSE GYPSY DESTORY MON COUNTRY!) * Belarusball - She's Russias little sister and is of bada**. Nowdays she wants into friendship with me. GIB TOURISTS! * Palestineball - I support you against evil Israel. * South Africaball - AFRICAN MAGNET!!!!! Neutral * Franceball - My cowardly adoptive Mother. She invaded my clay never forget 1881, you will pay for it, also you did genocide against Algeriaball you criminal!! Can yuo stop calling uncle Romaniaball as Gypsy? Go surrender! * Iranball - I'm fine with him as longest he doesn't spread his theocracy into my clay. * Chinaball - He's more friendly to my brother Algeriaball and says he's a good trading partner, but Japanball says he's evil so I don't know. You have some sexy chicks in my clay. * Greeceball- Our ancestors has been friends and before I became an Ottoman clay, I had some Byzantic culture. Sometimes he confuses me with kebab and my monarchy had Greek origin. I'm Tunisia not Turkeyball. My debts are more than yours. * Egyptball - We two have a really complicated history ever since I got my indepenence. Our politicans has been in a love/hate relationship but we both hate Libya and wants our clay from him. Abdel Nasser was a bad leader after all Borgiba best leader muhahahahahahaha!! * Italyball - My uncle. We used to be great enemies back then when our ancestors had war with each other. He still owns me some island and especially Sicilyball and whines about that Malta is of his daughter. Well at least you're not like my coward mother lets and I can help bully her if you want. * Syriaball - I sometimes like her cuz she hates both Saudi and Turkey but she's kinda angry at me because I caused the arab spring 2011. Enemies * ISISball - STOP CASTING OUT MUH TOURISTS! '''I DON'T WANT TO SEE YUO!!! GO AWAY!!!' * Al-Qaedaball - The same as I said to ISISball. * Israelcube - One of the worst countries! FREE PALESTINE AND NEVER FORGET YOU BOMBED ME IN 1985. * Libyaball - Back when he was Gaddafi as a leader, we broke our relations in 1976 and restored 1977. But I broke again in 1980 after I heard he trained up some rebels in Gafsaball. In 1985 Gaddafi has threatened me again to anschluss him and cut relations but back in 2003 UNball helped me. In 2011 during the Libyan civil Tunisia stayed netrual though he actually supported NATOball cuz he wanted him to kill Gaddafi which costed him to get some Libyan refugees. Now he wants to get rid of the Libyan refugees and wants Tripoli back let Egypt and Chad gets their clays back from Libya. He's laughing at Libya for being a failed state. * Kosovoball - Fake Muslim country who hates me and calls me infidel for not recognizing him and being friends with Serbiaball. Kosovo je Sribija. * Spainball - SCARY INVADER!!!! NEVER FORGET 16th CENTURY AND HAHA FOR NOT WINNING WORLD CUP 2014 AND EURO CUP 2016! YOUR AL-ANDALUS * Tripoliball - You belong to me you little shit and not to Libya or Greece. * Macedoniaball - Who? I never heard of this country before. Do you mean Northern Greece and Western Bulgaria. * Cataloniaball - You think you can remove Spain well good luck then.. oh wait you did? Then what happened to you then? * Ukraineball - It's not happy to me for supporting territorial integrity on Crimea in 2014. * Saudi Arabiaball - Thinks I'm weird and calls me infidel for not supporting Islamism. Serbia is better than you. You better stop bombing civilians in Yemenball. And don't you dare be friend with Israel. Although, Iran is Shia, I hope he removes you, you Terrorist Asshole. OR ELSE... Fake kebab. * Cameroonball - YOU!!!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T MAKE INTO WORLD CUP 2014 IN BRAZIL, BUT THX FOR WINNING AGAINST EYGPT BACK IN AFC 2017 ANYWAY! * Equatorial Guineaball - FUCKING CHEATER WHO'S MOTHER IS MY ENEMY!! NEVER FORGET 2015 HOW YOU FAKED TO GET A PENALTY. * Donald Trump - Who?? Him?? I only here he has a lot of hate so yeah fuck you. Meanwhile, I have a wall at the Libyan border. * Qatarball - I hate Saudi Arabia more, but you support the Muslim brotherhood so I hate you too. I'm thinking of cut my diplomatics on your clay since kebab and Persian supports you. No world cup for you!! '''EVER AGAIN!!! You'll pay for baning me from your university you fake Muslim!!!' * UAEball - YOU BAN MY WOMEN FOR NO REASON! WELL FUCK YOU TERRORIST I HOPE IRAN NUKES YOU! FLY EMIRATES AND ETIHAD SUCKS ANYWAY! How to draw # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a littler white circle in the center with a red star and crescent # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Immigrant army.png 521The-2nd-Punic-War-600x2758.png Tunisiabal l.png DKfD6UP.png aLlJirq.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png LzRdFjs.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png T6vjHm8.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png Unacceptable Trade.png Best Union.png zh:突尼斯球 Category:Africa Category:Islamball Category:Homosex Removers Category:French Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Tunisi Category:Muslim lovers Category:Carthage Category:Tunisiaball Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Red White Category:North Africa Category:Relevant Category:Star and Crescent Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Category:Pro Palestine Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Former French Colonies Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Arab Lover Category:USA allies Category:Beautiful Category:Beach Category:Secular Muslims Category:Terrorist removers Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Islam Category:Pro Serbia Category:Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Pork Haters Category:Arabian African Category:Hungry Category:Poor Category:Pro Tunisia Category:Middle Power Category:Semites Category:Homosex illegal Category:Pro Morocco Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Trump Removers Category:UNball Category:Russia Allies